


Robin III

by ratcreature



Series: Scratched Batverse Portraits [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Mixed Media, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-17
Updated: 2009-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scratching technique tried with a Robin III portrait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robin III

**Author's Note:**

> Media: mixed media (ink, acrylic paint, chalk pastels, razor blade)
> 
> This turned out rather more mixed media than planned, due to me trying to salvage the image from the completely blotched state that was the result of a supposedly water-resistant ink being quite soluble in specific circumstances after all. So it looks rather different from what I imaged, and not nearly as nice as a promising pre-blotch inbetween state did (which I unfortunately didn't scan), that had more texture and scratched gradients, but the black ink dissolved when I tried adding the color highlights and thus the ink ran into them. Also as usual the scanner didn't actually scan the colors as they are on the paper, though I tried to correct it as best as I could to compensate for that piece of color blind crap. Um, well, I usually try not talk this much about everything that went wrong (it doesn't give a good audience bias) but this was a very frustrating evening, and I can't help the venting.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
